La berceuse espagnole
by Sev Snape
Summary: SIDACTION. SLASH DRARRY. Severus et sa compagne prenne Harry chez eux. Personne n'est au courant.Pour Harry, le future ne sera pas aussi joyeux qu'il ne l'espérait.
1. Chapter 1

Faisant partit du forum de Slash Boulevard j'ai repondu à un défis de Jwulee . Ecrire sur le sida. Etant donné qu'hier c'était la journée mondiale du SIDA j'ai pu me procurer des inforamtions sur ce virus.

Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient sauf Kaya Locksley et son histoire.

Avis : Fin pas joyeuse

Slash: HP/DM

Parising: je sais pas.. mais pas M!

Voila je vous soujaite une bonne lecture!

**Le Berceuse espagnole by Sev Snape**

Rogue, je sais que ce que je vais te demander est stupide, mais fais moi une faveur. Juste une. Garde Harry. Je ne veux pas qu'il aille chez ces moldus."

"Pourquoi ferais-je ça, Black ?" demanda froidement le Serpentard.

"Car je sais que tu n'est pas responsable de la mort de James et Lili, et autre chose que je ne dirais pas ici."

Le serpentard comprit de quoi voulait parler le Gryffondor. Il regarda le gosse endormit entre les bras de son parrain. Puis se rapprocha. Il le prit dans ses bras et jeta un regard empli de promesse.

"J'accepte, Black. Je le protégerais comme mon fils."

"Merci, Rogue."

Severus hocha la tête en signe d'au revoir et transplana devant son manoir. Il se dépêcha de rentrer car le vent commençait à se lever. Alors qu'il entrait dans le Hall, une femme au cheveux bruns accourut auprès de lui.

"Severus ? Que s'est-il passé ?"

"Rien, Kaya. Black m'a demandé de lui rendre un service. Protéger le garnement des Potter."

"Severus ? Que s'est-il passé ? Ne me dis pas que.. ?"

"Si, Kaya. Je suis désolé mais Lili et Potter ont été tué cette nuit".

La jeune femme mit sa mains de la bouche, alors que les premières larmes se laissait couler. Sa Lili.. Sa Lili était morte.. Elle qui l'avait comprise dès le début. Elle qui lui avait appris tout du monde de la magie… Alors que cela aurait du être l'inverse. Sa Lili était morte. Et James aussi..

Severus s'approcha d'elle et la prit entre ses bras. Comprenant lui aussi son chagrin. Il était ami avec Lili, et lui aussi était accablé de sa mort. Il n'avait pas été mis au courant de ce meutre. Il devait juste concocter une potion pour son maître qui lui prenait beaucoup de temps, le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait donc mis en retrait. Mais Lili lui avait fait revivre sa petite Kaya. Si elle n'avait pas été là, Severus et Kaya ne serait jamais connu.

"Calme-toi, Kaya." Chuchota Severus." Je n'étais pas au courant, autrement je les aurais prévenus."

"Sev… Pourquoi eux ? Ils n'avaient rien fait.. Oh Sev !

Kaya serrait fortement la robe de l'homme. Elle était si tistre.. Et Harry ? Qui s'occuperait d'Harry ? Severus lui avait mentionné qu'il avait promis à Siruis de le protéger.  
Elle se détacha du Serpentard et prit l'enfant de ses bras. Elle souleva la couverture et découvrit le visage paisiblement endormit du petit. Elle sourit. Ils se ressemblaient un peu tous les deux.. Orphelins.. Voilà ce qu'ils avaient en commun.

Severus poussa Kaya et le jeune Harry vers l'escalier. Il les obligea à monter. Il appela un elfe de maison auquel il demande de mettre un landau dans sa chambre, et de préparer un chambre de garçon pour le lendemain. Il partit rejoindre Kaya et le gosse. Alors qu'il arrivait près de la chambre, il entendit le doux son d'une mélodie. Il s'arrêta au pas de la porte et regarda Kaya bercer le jeune Harry qui avait du se réveiller.

Il adorait cette chanson. Kaya lui chantait souvent quand ils étaient tous les deux et qu'il venait de se faire réprimander par son père. Mais ce qu'il adorait plus que tout était la douce vois qui sortait de la bouche de la brune. La chanson était espagnole tout comme sa chanteuse. La différence de grave et d'aigu était grande mais la jeune femme y arrivait aisément.

La chanson prit fin, alors que Kaya chantait la dernière note elle entendit un reniflement. Elle se retourna et se plongea dans les yeux bleus nuits de son compagnon. Elle lui sourit les larmes aux yeux.

"Elle te fait toujours autant d'effet, hein ?" demanda-t-elle doucement.

"Encore plus ce soir." Il sourit. "Je l'adore cette berceuse."

"Moi aussi. C'est le seul souvenir de ma mère.."

Il fit quelques pas et la prit dans ses bras. La serrant le plus possible contre lui. Dieu qu'il aimait cette femme. Il recula un peu la tête, et lui embrassa le front. Kaya l'embrassa à son tour mais sur les lèvres. Ils se sourirent se comprenant sans les mots.  
Ils se couchèrent entrelacés en veillant sur un ange aux yeux émeraudes qui pleuraient silencieusement dans la nuit…

Sev Snape


	2. Chapter 2

RAR:

Jwulee: Merci ma puce! Suis très contente qu'elle te plaise. Je sors la suite bientot sur le forum promis! Bisous mon cher maitre adoré:

Procne Aesoris: Oui Severus a les yeux bleus et tu sauras pourquoi plus tard dans la fic.. Eh oui.. Bleu Céleste, demande a ton prof de chimie pour savoir s'il s'est ce que c'est.. ( grâce à réaction chimiste ) Moui moi aussi j'aime ma Kaya! Pour savoir s'il est avec Sev.. C'est encore a voir je ne sais pas trop moi même! Bisous puce

Onarluca: Merci de ta review, j'espère que cette nouvelle fic te plaira! Bisous

Vif d'Or: Merci pour ta review mais as-tu déjà vu quelqu'un qui est porteur du sida et qui se déclénche ne pas en mourrir? Je ne pense pas.. Alors oui cela sera une fin " pas joyeuse"! Bisous puce

Bonne lecture!

Severus jonglait entre les cours donnés à Poudlard et son manoir. Il ne dormait plus au château, redoutant qu'il arrive quelque chose à Harry. Il savait que Kaya pourrait s'en sortir seule mais il l'aimait et voulait la protéger.

Les deux Severus était très flagrant, pour les élèves il était toujours l'horrible professeur de Potions alors que pour Kaya et Harry, qu'il considérait comme son fils, il était un homme aimant.

Kaya savait cela mais comprenait le rôle de Severus dans la communauté magique même si peu de personne le savait. Dumbledore n'avait toujours pas pointé son bout de nez.. A croire que pour une fois dans sa vie, il n'était pas au courant de quelque chose. Kaya était heureuse de cela, car elle ne voulait pas que son _fils _ne vive chez ces moldus ! Pas chez cette Pétunia de malheur qui détestait tout ce qui n'était _normal._

Poudlard-19h 

De son bureau, Severus jeta de la poudre verte dans le feu et indiqua : Manoir Rogue, puis il mit la tête dans l'antre attendant que Kaya lui réponde. Kaya arriva dans le salon et sourit envoyant la tête de Severus.

Tu sais j'adore ta tête Sev, mais je préfère quand tu es entier ! ria-t-elle.

Moi aussi Kay, mais c'était pour te dire que je reviendrais plus tard que prévu ce soir.

Tu as une réunion ? s'enquit-elle

Pas celle-là. Juste une réunion de rentrée ! Autrement comment va Harry aujourd'hui ?

Très bien il arrive presque à marcher tout seul et baragouine toujours ! Severus, il faudrait que tu me ramène de la Clémarine.

Pourquoi faire ?

Dis-moi c'est qui l'expert en Potion ? C'est pour une amie, elle souffre de plus en plus de son coude.

Oh, je vois. Très bien je te rapporte ça après le diner si j'en retrouve autrement je préparais un chaudron à mon retour.

Merci Sev. Elle regarda l'horloge et le regarda avec cette lueur malicieuse. Dis donc monsieur ? Vous n'auriez pas oublié quelque chose ?

Si, il est l'heure de manger ! rigola-t-il. Je ne peux pas l'entendre tu sais bien !

Allez a toute à l'heure ventre sur patte !

Ils rigolèrent et se séparèrent.

Aya ?

Oui, mon cœur ?

Manwé !

Tu es bien pire que Severus.. Remarque c'est normal tu vis sous le même toit que lui ! Allez viens, petit monstre ! Je vais m'occuper de toi !

Poudlard 

Severus se hâta de rejoindre la grande salle, il prit possession de sa place et mangea silencieusement. Dumbledore le regarda étrangement, puis il griffonna un mot sur un bout de papier qu'il fit apparaître. Albus demanda à Minerva de passer le papier jusqu'à Severus. Ce dernier regarda le papier jaune citron comme un objet dangereux.

_Severus venez me voir dans mon bureau après le diner, nous rejoindrons les autres professeurs ensuite. _

_Amicalement, Albus._

Severus écrabouilla le papier de sa main, et regarda son mentor. Après un hochement de tête vers ce dernier, il se posa plusieurs questions. Sûrement au sujet d'Harry. Il adorait le gosse et se sentait mal de se séparer de lui.

Le dîner toucha à sa faim et une bonne vieille tarte aux citrons fit son apparition. Severus eut un léger haut le cœur et donna sa part à Minerva. Puis quitta la table pour rejoindre ses cachots. Il prit le temps de corriger quelques copies, malgré le début d'année.. Puis en regardant l'heure, il décidé de monter au bureau de Dumbledore en pensant qu'il aurait de magner la fameuse tarte.

Arrivé devant la gargouille il prononça le mot de passe et s'engouffra dans les escaliers. Il n'eut pas besoin de frapper qu'Albus lui intimait d'entrer.

Severus ! Pourquoi partir si vite au cours du dîner ?

Albus, vous savez très bien que je déteste la tarte aux citrons alors autant en profiter pour vaquer à d'autres occupations que de s'empiffrer d'un truc dégeulasse !

Calmez Severus ! D'ailleurs pourquoi ce ton si fort ?

Ce n'est rien, Albus.

Enfin passons. Le directeur se rasseya et regarda son protéger par dessus ses lunettes. Comment se portent les mangemorts ?

Beaucoup se sont tapis dans l'ombre comme prévus, d'autres se font arrêter.

Bien bien ! se réjouit Albus. Et Kaya ? Comment se porte-t-elle ?

Ses blessures guérissent assez rapidement mais il lui faut du repos encore pour quelques temps.

Il est tout à fait normale ! Après sa confrontation avec _elle,_ je ne vais pas lui en demander !

Severus aurait giflé son directeur de penser ça, mais il su se contenir en pensant à son Harry. Il devait se calmer, autrement beaucoup de choses tournaient au carnage ! Dumbledore et le maitre des potions allèrent rejoindre leur collègues pour la réunion de rentrée. Severus s'ennuyait ferme dans ses réunions, il n'avait personne avec qui parler, ou bien même rigoler, échafauder des plans.. Seul.. Voilà ce qu'il était !

Manoir Rogue 

Kaya changeait le petit Harry, lorsque un bruit se fit entendre au rez de chaussée. Elle laissa de côté et continua à gazouiller avec le petit lorsque le bruit se répéta, plus proche. Elle toucha sa poche et sentit sa baguette.

Jugry ? Jugry c'est toi ?

L'elfe Jugry apparut devant elle.

Madame Kaya, madame veut quelque chose ?

Jugry c'est toi qui fait du bruit ?

Madame, non Madame !

Ecoute! Ordonna-t-elle.

Aucun son ne se répéta, et Kaya pensa s'excusa auprès de l'elfe pour l'avoir dérangé pour si peu de chose. Elle attacha le pyjama d'Harry quand le bruit d'un vase se brisant se fit entendre encore plus près. Trop près, donc danger.

Elle mit Harry dans le berceau et sortit sa baguette de sa poche rendant le petit invisible. Elle sortit de la chambre silencieusement. Elle longea le mur, regardant à droite, devant, derrière. Elle ne fallait pas qu'elle se fasse surprendre. Ses genoux lui faisait toujours mal et sa main gauche avec un plâtre n'était pas génial pour tenir une baguette.

La chambre de Severus était ouverte. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit de retour et qu'il voulait lui faire la surprise ?

Severus ? Severus c'est toi ?

Aucune réponse. Kaya commença à sentir la peur l'envahir. D'habitude elle aurait eu le courage de regarder dans toutes les pièces mais ses blessures la bloquaient. Elle rentra tout de même dans le chambre, et vit un homme habillé toute en noir se tenir près de la fenêtre.

Tu aurais pu me répondre ! C'est malin !

L'homme ne se retourna pas. Kaya s'approcha lentement souffrant à chaque pas. Arrivée à côté de lui, elle le frappa doucement au bras.

Tu m'écoutes ! Sev ! Allez quoi ! Je plaisantais, je voulais pas t'engueuler ! S'il te pl..

L'homme lui attrapa le bras et le lui bloqua dans le dos tout en la retournant. Kaya voulut crier mais un sort lui en interdisait. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Qui étaient ces hommes ? Comment étaient-ils entrés ?

Elle vit un autre homme sortir de derrière la porte. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi sotte ! L'homme se rapprocha, une cagoule moldu cachait son visage, mais pas ses yeux, jaune avec une cicatrise sur l'œil de gauche.

J'ai un message pour toi, Locksley de sa part. _Elle_ va enfin d'apprendre le rôle d'objet ! Et _elle_ nous a choisi nous !

Kaya ouvrit les yeux d'horreurs. Non pas ça ! Elle avait réussi à esquiver ses presques viols, mais les deux colosses étaient trop costaux pour elles fautes de ses blessures.. Elle pria pour que quelqu'un vienne. Severus !

Elle pensa fortement à lui. On lui avait dit que sa marcherai si on était en danger. Elle pensa cria le nom de Severus.

A Poudlard, Severus sentit quelque chose entre ses jambes. Il se leva sous l'œil intrigué de la table professorale. Voyant son regard inquiet, Albus lui demanda

Un problème Severus ?

Sans aucun gêne, le Serpentard mit un main à l'intérieur de son pantalon, et en ressortit un main pleine de sang. Il regarda sa main effrayé, se pouvait-il que ? Il plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus d'Albus, et vit une peur pure. Il partit en trombe vers une salle où se trouvait une cheminé suivit d'Albus et Minerva pour rejoindre le Manoir Rogue.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci a tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews!

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 3:

Severus et les professeurs Dumbledore et MacGonnagal arrivèrent par cheminée au petit salon. Severus courut vers la porte menant vers le Hall où se trouvait l'escalier. Il vit les portes du Manoir ouverte laissant entrer le froid. Il gravit les marches quatre à quatre, ses collègues sur les talons. Alors qu'il sentait le sang couler le long de ses jambes, il vit la porte de sa chambre ouverte et se précipita à l'intérieur.

Son visage se figea quand il vit le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Le corps de Kaya se trouvait entre les mains de ces deux mangemorts. Le sang lui arriva alors au niveau de ses chaussettes le reveillant. Il stupéfixa les deux hommes qui tombèrent à la renverse. Alors qu'il se précipitait auprès de Kaya, albus regarda les deux hommes. Tous deux avaient leur sexe turgescent sorti de leur pantalon. L'homme qui se trouvait derrière la jeune sorciere avait son objet coloré de liquide rouge. Le directeur ferma les yeux. Même mort Voldemort pourrissait la vie. D'un sort il rhabilla les deux violeurs, informa Minerva de son départ et transporta magiquement les deux corps jusqu'au rez de chaussé.

Severus qui était toujours au chevet de Kayala rassurait en lui murmurant des douces paroles alors qu'elle laissant libre cours à sa douleur. Minerva regarda la scéne devant elle avec douleur et tristesse. Kaya. Sa petite Kaya. Cette jeune fille qui l'avait surprise quand elle était jeune. Toujours forte, sournoise, serpetnard avec un cœur de gryffondor. La voir dans cette état était étrange. Elle ne montrait jamais sa douleur et sa tristesse. Minerva sécha ses premières larmes et les rejoignit. Elle s'agenouilla auprès de son ancienne élève et hocha la tête vers Severus. Ce dernier murmura à Kaya d'une voix imprégnée de douceur :

- Kaya, Minerva reste avec toi. Je vais chercher quelques potions. Ne t'inquiètes pas, on est là d'accord ?

Celle-ci hocha la tête doucement, puis une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé faire, elle se réfugia dans les bras de son professeur. Elle ne voulait pas que Severus parte mais lui seul pouvait l'aider. Tout ce qu'elle espérait c'est qu'Harry n'ait rien entendu et surtout qu'il ne trahisse pas sa présence.

Severus quant à lui, courut jusqu'à son laboratoire, où avant de rentrer enleva les protections et charmes qui le protégeait pour prendre un potion de sommeil sans rêve et une crème cicatrisante. Il remonta à l'étage et donna la potion à sa compagne pour qu'elle s'endorme.

Alors qu'il la prenait dans ses bras pour la déposer dans le lit, il s'adressa d'une voix inquiète.

- Minerva, je.. Dites à Albus que je reste ici jusqu'à demain. J'annulerais mes cours si je ne peux revenir.

- Je pense qu'il comprendra Severus. Elle se tourna vers la porte puis avant de sortir elle regarda son élève. Je garderai le secret. Bonne nuit Severus.

- Bonne nuit a vous aussi et merci encore.

Elle hocha la tête avec un pauvre sourire puis s'en alla pour Poudlard.

Severus ouvrit les couvertures et y glissa le corps de la jeune femme. Il la regarda dormir et ne put retenir une larme. Il avait juré que cela ne se produirait jamais, il l'avait trahi, et il s'en voulait. Il prit le pot de crème et l'étala sur les différentes blessures de Kaya, même les parties intimes. Ses pensées commençaient à s'égarer et se tournèrent vers Harry. Où est-il ?

Il alla voir dans la chambre du petit et ne trouva personne. Il se dirigea vers la sortie quand son regard tomba sur une couche. Elle était encore fraîche vu l'odeur dont il s'en dégageait. Il inspecta alors la piece puis il se tourna vers le lit du petit. Il paraissait vide alors il tendit les mains devant lui, doigts écartés allant de droite a gauche. Il sentit du tissu sous ses doigt puis un rire d'enfant se fit entendre. Merlin il était là !

Alors que Kaya dormait paisiblement, Severus revint dans la chambre avec le bambin dans les bras. Il prit place dans le fauteuil à droite du lit près de la fenêtre. Il entreprit de jouer avec le gosse qu'il commençait à aimer comme un fils.

- « Una bambina està en el cielo y juega con el fuego

La luna era loca para mirar.. »

La mélodie parvenait doucement aux oreilles de l'endormit. Elle souria dans son sommeil en imaginant sa mère la lui chanter avec sa douche voix. Severus avait toujours su la réconforter même endormie. Le petit Harry gazouilla quelques mots de la mélodie faisant rire son 'père'. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kaya n'était pas avec eux, mais il était heureux de s'amuser avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Severus commençait lui aussi à s'endormir. Il garda le petit dans les bras puis se déchaussa, enleva sa robe et se glissa dans les couvertures avec Harry. Kaya se rapprocha instinctivement des deux hommes. Elle se cala dans les bras de Severus et passa un bras possessif sur Harry. Celui-ci était aux anges, il dormait avec les personnes qu'il considérait comme ses parents. La petite familles s'endormit rapidement sous l'œil vigilant de l'elfe qui ordonna à tous les autres de sécuriser le Manoir jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Au cours de la nuit, Severus sentit sa compagne se tendre. Un cri muet de cauchemars malgré la potion. Il tendit sa main dans le noir toucha le bras de Kaya et remonta doucment vers sa tête jusqu'à toucher la chevelure qu'il caressa avec tendresse tout en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes. Kaya se détendit et un courir vint naître sur ses lèvres, Severus ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il fallait qu'elle sache qu'elle était en sécurité, qu'elle pouvait dormir. Le sommeil le regagna, sa main ralentissait pour d'un coup reprendre le rythme, les paupières se fermaient doucement, pour ne s'ouvrir que quelques fois puis totalement. La lune veilla sur eux jusqu'au matin où le soleil prit le relais.

Il papillonna des yeux, pour les refermer fermement serrant de toutes ses forces ses yeux toutes en les recouvrant de ses mains. Il ouvrit un œil puis l'autre regardant la peau de sa paume qui paraissait rouge. Il écarta un peu ses doigts, ses yeux s'habituant doucment à la lumière du jour. Il baissa ses mains et regarda le plafond blanc. Il tourna la tête sur la droite et vit le visage endormi de Kaya. Il aimait Kaya, comme une maman. De l'autre coté, le visage de Severus. Lui aussi il l'aimait comme un papa. Il sourit doucement dans la chaleur du lit de ses parents. Il se sentait heureux d'être là. Puis une idée lui vint en tête. Il se mit à quatre pattes sur le lit, se retourna pour regarder les visages de Kaya et Sev. Il ne savait pas lequel choisir. Il sourit malicieusement, puis se ravisant il se mit à ' chanter '. La berceuse s'entendait si on faisait attention. Les deux parents sourirent.

Sev Snape


	4. Chapter 4

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews. Je suis bien contente que cela plaise à quelques personnes

Chapitre 4

Severus ouvrit les yeux et tomba dans les yeux verts de sa compagne. Il vit qu'elle souriait elle aussi. Il faut dire que la voix bien assurée de leur _fils_ était peut être mélodieusement fausse mais tellement douce.

Harry était fier de chanter par coeur la douce mélodie que ses _parents_ lui chantaient chaque soir. Alors qu'il eut posé les yeux sur le couple il vit qu'ils étaient réveillés et se mit à rire et à frapper dans ses mains heureux de la surprise.

Kaya s'asseya dans le lit et prit le petit brun dans ses bras. Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux et lui fit un énorme bisou en guise de récompense.

" Dis moi, Harry.. Tu aimes chanter?" demande le maître de Potions

" Vi! Vi! " tapa dans ses mains le brun.

" Il faudrait que je vois si on peut t'apprendre.. Tu aimerais, la bille de clown?"

La soi disante bille de clown ria de bon coeur à l'entende de son surnom. Le petit Harry était un peu avancé pour son âge. Il arrivait à comprendre presque parfaitement ce que les adultes lui disait et gazouillait trois mots en guise de réponse.

" Alors ma puce tu t'es bien remis d'hier soir? " demande Severus à la brune.

" Oui, je te remercie." Kaya ne leva pas le regard sur lui et continua de caresser les cheveux de son _fils_.

" Kaya, regarde-moi" .. " Kaya.. Tu as honte c'est ça? "

" Kaya je t'ai déjà dit que je m'en fiche. On a déjà eu une conversation sur ça.. Je suis en colère c'est sur mais je ne t'en veux pas! "

" Tu ne m'en veux pas? Alors pourquoi tu as ce regard, Severus? Ce regard qui parcoure mon corps qui est maintenant souillé? Tu me regarde avec du dégoût!"

" Ce n'est pas vrai, Kay! Comment peux-tu dire ça? Oui je regarde ton corps car je regarde si tes coups ont disparus et guérissent! Je suis médicomage Kaya! Rappelle-toi en !"

Kaya ne répondit rien. Elle se leva et prit Harry dans ses bras et l'amena dans la salle de bain. Elle avait toujours mal mais ne dirait rien. Elle ne voulait plus montrer son corps.  
Elle posa Harry dans la baignoire le temps qu'elle sorte un grenouillère d'un placard suivit d'une couche. Elle le déshabilla et fit couler l'eau attendant que le chaud arrive.

Severus était resté dans le lit. Kaya avait raison, il l'avait regardé comme il lui avait promis de ne jamais le faire. Le dégoût. Il était dégoûté. Pas du corps de sa compagne mais de l'acte en lui même. Il avait toujours détesté les viols et ne pensait pas qu'il le toucherai si près. Kaya avait été violentée et voilà comment il la regardait. Il se détestait lui-même et compris le sentiment de gêne ainsi que son comportement.

Il soupira et se leva doucement. Il entra dans la salle de bains et sourit. Kaya était à genou en train de laver le petit qui s'affairait à mettre de l'eau le plus possible en dehors de la baignoire. Kaya ne disait rien. Etrange mais compréhensible. Il s'approcha et regarda sévèrement Harry qui s'arrêta sur le champs. Il s'agenouilla derrière la brune et l'entoura de ses bras.

" Pardonne moi.. J'ai agis comme un abruti. J'ai pas réfléchi et aie brisé une promesse. Pardonne-moi"

" Tu sais, commença Kaya, tout le monde aurait réagit comme toi. Mais je te pardonne. Tu es mon compagnon Sev, et ça personne pourra me l'enlever. "

" Je t'aime, Kaya."

" Je t'aime aussi, Sev"

Ils se sourirent, et Harry qui n'avait rien compris mais qui avait vu sa_ maman _se remettre à sourire arrosa ça à _sa_ manière!

Plus tard dans la journée alors que Harry faisait la sieste dans sa chambre, Severus regardait le dos de Kaya. Quelques plaies étaient encore ouvertes mais étaient presque refermées et les bleus disparus.

"Ton dos ira mieux dans une semaine tout au plus. Quand les plaies seront refermées, j'appliquerais de l'onguent."

" Oui.. Sev.. Tu peux me masser le bas du dos? "

" Bien sur ma puce."

Le maître des potions se leva et alla chercher une huile de massage dans sa réserve dans la chambre. Il ouvrit le placard et sourit en regardant la forme de sa femme et un flacon. Il souria sadiquement et le prit.

Il s'approcha doucement du lit et retira sa chemise pour se mettre à l'aise. Le courant d'air qui arriva sur son torse lui fit froid dans le dos.. mais que ça en valait la chandelle.

Il ouvrit le flacon et respira le délicieux parfum qui lui mit l'eau à la bouche. Il fit tombé 3 gouttes sur le corps bronzé de Kaya et doucement commença le massage.  
La jeune femme respira le parfum qui lui arrivait au nez et souria d'aise.

" tu aimes?"

" Tu sais très bien que la coco j'adore"

" Ah bon? Je ne savais pas cela. Devrais-je savoir autre chose sur toi?"

" Tu en sais suffisamment, beau brun!" pouffa la brune.

Severus su qu'il avait réussi.. Il l'avait fait rire, lui faisant oublier le temps d'une minute le drame.

" J'ai réussi à te faire sourire! une récompense?"

Kaya releva la tête pour le regarder. Il arborait un visage innocent mais une lueur dans le regard disait bien le contraire. Qui aurait cru que le jouet des trois Gryffondor était si manipulateur? Pourtant Kaya ne se laissa pas tomber dans le piège.

" Tu ne dois pas donner de cours?"

" Dumbledore sait où me trouver.. Aujourd'hui je suis avec toi et seulement avec toi!" chuchota-t-il.

" N'oublie pas Harry!" répliqua-t-elle.

" Harry dort. Seulement toi et moi sommes ici." Il s'arrêta et s'approche pour se mettre allongé sur le côté près d'elle. "Je peux avoir un bisou maintenant?"

Kaya sourit et approcha ses lèvres pour toucher celles de Severus. Le baiser était doux et empli d'amour. Comme le reste qui s'en suivit, Severus promis à son amour que plus personne ne la toucherait.. Et ce pour toujours!

Sev Snape

Malgré la fin un peu féérique, la suite est bien là ne vous inquiétez pas !


	5. Chapter 51

Désolé pour le grand retard.. mais le bac approche de plus en plus.. Donc les révisions s'imposent. Deplus ma soeur avait élu domicile chez moi pour sa convalescence.. donc elle était toujours devant l'ordinateur..Veuillez m'excusez de ce retard !

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Première partie Flash Back

Dans le bureau directorial,

« _Albus vous ne pensez pas qu'il faut faire quelque chose ? On ne sait pas pourquoi ils s'en prennent à Kaya , et qui plus est le jeune Harry a disparu !_ »

« _Je rectifie, Minerva, Je sais pourquoi ils s'en prennent à Kaya. Pour le jeune Potter.. cela va vous surprendre mais je n'en sais rien .. Mais je vais tout faire pour y remédier._ »

« _Cela serait à marquer par une pierre blanche, Albus_, souria la professeur._ Pourquoi en veulent-ils à Kaya ?_ »

Albus prit mieux ses aises dans son fauteuil et regarda sa collègue.

« _Ce que je vais dire peu de personne le savent, l'une d'elle est morte récemment, Minerva. Mais j'ai confiance en vous. _» Il souria. « _Vous vous souvenez lorsque Kaya est arrivée à Poudlard ?_ »

« _Oui, je m'en souviens ! Elle ne voulait pas quitter Severus et refusait de vous suivre_ » ria la professeur.

/ FLASH-BACK /

Severus se promenait dans la roseraie pour lire quand il entendit de bruits étranges provenant de la forêt interdite. Il s'arrêta le temps d'écouter mais aucun autres bruits ne se fit entendre.

Il reprit sa marche et un craquement mi-feuilles, mi-branches sèches s'entendit. Il attendit patiemment puis se précipita dans le bois. Il chercha du côté d'où provenait le son mais il ne trouva rien. Il allait repartir quand il vit une paire d'émeraude le fixer, mi-apeurée, mi-curieux. Il regarda puis doucement s'asseya laissant sa curiosité l'emporter.

La personne dans les fourrées le regarda faire et détailla le garçon qui le fixait également. Il se tenait d'une façon qu'il montrait très bien qu'il était un sang pur. Elle regarda un peu plus près les habits et y vit un blason avec un serpent vert et argent. Elle releva ses yeux dans les siens et d'après son attitude et regard il ne présentait aucun danger.

Severus avait essayer t'établir le dialogue, mais la fille ne pipait mot. Alors il fit ce qu'il lui paraissait le mieux.

« _Parles-tu français_ » demanda-t-il

« _français ? No hablo francès, pero entendio un poco esta lengua_ » répondit d'une traite l'inconnue

« _Ne parle pas si vite ! Apparemment tu es espagnole, maintenant il va falloir trouver des mots pour qu'on se comprendre.. car moi et l'espagnol ça fait deux ! _»

« _¿ Hablás español o francès ? No conoces algunas personas que hablar español ?_ demanda plus lentement l'espagnole.

« _Qu'est-ce que je vais dire .. Si Evans était là, elle aurait dé_.. »

« _¿ Evans ¿ Comó Lily Evans ? Conozcó ella, Lily!_ »

Severus ne perdit pas un seul instant et pris la jeune fille par la main. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le Hall de Poudlard, le couple faisait déjà grandement du bruit. Severus ne perdit pas sa prestance et emmena avec lui la jeune en direction de la bibliothèque où il trouverait surement Evans.

Kaya regardait les autres étudiants. Etait-elle vraiment à Poudlard, la grande école de magie? Lily était-elle là aussi? Elle pourrait peut etre parler avec elle.. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle avait parlé avec quelqu'un. Et puis le garçon qui lui tenait la main ne comprenait rien, mais était très mignon!

- "_Evans?"_

-" _Que veux-tu_? "demanda la jeune rousse sans lever les yeux de son bouquin.

- _"Tu connais l'espagnole nan? "_

Lily allait répondre par l'affirmative quand son regard se posa sur la jeune hispanique.

- "_Kaya? Kaya c'esttoi? Par Merlin mais que fais-tu ici? "_

_- "Lily¡¡ salgo de la casa.. Mafalga vuelve a empezar ! "_

Severus regarda les deux filles parler entre elles. Il n'avait pas lâché la main de Kaya, et se rendit compte qu'il était bien comme ça. La chaleur de l'espagnole s'infiltrait doucement en lui, le réchauffant lecoeur.

Fin


	6. Annonce

Bonjour a tous.

Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre et je suis désolée.

Je pars en voyage à l'étranger durant un mois. Je reviens le 22 aout, et j'aurais écrit la suite de toutes les fics. Mais la suite ne va pas vous plaire. L'année prochaine je fais un bts dans le sud de la France (64).

Je ne pourais donc pas updater souvent. Normalement a toutes les vacances. Si une ame charitable veut bien que j'utilise son ordi pour taper et acceder au site.

Nardy si tu viens lire encore.. Je suis à Mourenx !

Je vous demande encore pardon, mais je ne vous abandonne pas. J'ai 10h d'avion alors je pense que j'aurai assez de temps pour écrire la suite des aventures de nos héros !

Bisous a toutes et a tous.

Sev Snape.

Ps : Merci a ceux qui m'envoie des reviews cela fait plaisir aussi.

Kelian qui écrit encore et qui a envoyer une deuxieme fiction m'a demander de l'écrire aussi.. Je prendrais le temps de le taper aussi. Mille excse pour les lecteur.


	7. Chapter 52

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, désolé pour ce grand retard mais j'ai voulu me concentrer sur mes deux ans de BTS. Pour décompresser j'ai recommencer à écrire... j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. je reviendrais le plus vite possible sur le net pour poster sur le net!

Bonne lecture, Sev.

Chapitre 5

« Albus vous ne pensez pas qu'il faut faire quelque chose ? On ne sait pas pourquoi ils s'en prennent à Kaya , et qui plus est le jeune Harry a disparu ! »

« Je rectifie, Minerva, Je sais pourquoi ils s'en prennent à Kaya. Pour le jeune Potter.. cela va vous surprendre mais je n'en sais rien .. Mais je vais tout faire pour y remédier. »

« Cela serait à marquer par une pierre blanche, Albus, souria la professeur. Pourquoi en veulent-ils à Kaya ? »

Albus prit mieux ses aises dans son fauteuil et regarda sa collègue.

« Ce que je vais dire peu de personne le savent, l'une d'elle est morte récemment, Minerva. Mais j'ai confiance en vous. » Il souria. « Vous vous souvenez lorsque Kaya est arrivée à Poudlard ? »

« Oui, je m'en souviens ! Elle ne voulait pas quitter Severus et refusait de vous suivre » ria la professeur.

FLASH-BACK

Severus se promenait dans la roseraie pour lire quand il entendit de bruits étranges provenant de la forêt interdite. Il s'arrêta le temps d'écouter mais aucun autres bruits ne se fit entendre.

Il reprit sa marche et un craquement mi-feuilles, mi-branches sèches s'entendit. Il attendit patiemment puis se précipita dans le bois. Il chercha du côté d'où provenait le son mais il ne trouva rien. Il allait repartir quand il vit une paire d'émeraude le fixer, mi-apeurée, mi-curieux. Il regarda puis doucement s'asseya laissant sa curiosité l'emporter.

La personne dans les fourrées le regarda faire et détailla le garçon qui le fixait également. Il se tenait d'une façon qu'il montrait très bien qu'il était un sang pur. Elle regarda un peu plus près les habits et y vit un blason avec un serpent vert et argent. Elle releva ses yeux dans les siens et d'après son attitude et regard il ne présentait aucun danger.

Severus avait essayer t'établir le dialogue, mais la fille ne pipait mot. Alors il fit ce qu'il lui paraissait le mieux.

«_ Parles-tu français ? »_ demanda-t-il

_« __¿__français ? No hablo francès, pero entendio un poco __este__idioma__ »_ répondit d'une traite l'inconnue

_« Ne parle pas si vite !! Apparemment tu es espagnole, maintenant il va falloir trouver des mots pour qu'on se comprendre.. car moi et l'espagnol ça fait deux ! »_

_« ¿ Hablás español o francès ? No conoces algunas personas que hablar español ?_ demanda plus lentement l'espagnole.

_« Qu'est-ce que je vais dire .. Si Evans était là, elle aurait dé.. »_

_« ¿ Evans ¿ Comó Lily Evans ? __Conozcó ella, Lily! »_

Severus ne perdit pas un seul instant et pris la jeune fille par la main. Quand il arrivèrent dans le Hall de Poudlard, le couple faisait drôle impression. Il n'était pas courant que le Serpentard ne se trouve avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'un livre. Sur leur passage les groupes d'élèves chuchotaient, Kaya croisa le regard de Lucius Malfoy et ne perdit pas un instant à lui envoyer un de ses regards les plus noirs qu'elle connaisse. Le blond en eu froid dans le dos, et pourtant il ne ressentait aucune peur envers la petite fille.

Severus pressa le pas, il montait les quelques marches qui les séparaient du perron du château. Kaya fut émerveillée et poussa un waou devant le décor gothique. Alors que son guide ouvrit les portes, elle remarqua tout de suite le plafond de la grande salle où un ciel magique réchauffait les élèves qui travaillait.

Severus conduisit Kaya auprès d'une jeune fille rousse. Elle travaillait en compagnie de quatre garçons. Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow.

_Evans, je peux te parler?_

_Que veux-tu Snape?_ Demanda Potter

_Rien qui ne te regarde, Potty. Evans?_

_Que me veux-tu, Snape? Tu ne vois pas que je travaille?_

_Evans, tu crois que je serais venu te voir si je devais absolument te parler? Je n'ai pour habitude de venir à cette table! _

_Très bien, Snape! Mais j'espère que tu ne me fais pas perdre de temps! _

Lily Evans se leva, Severus la rejoignit au bout de la table. Les yeux de la rousse se posa alors sur la main du Serpentard puis sur la petite fille. Ces yeux s'agrandir de stupeur.

_Kaya?_

_,i__ Lily!_ S'exclama la petite espagnole.

_Snape tu m'explique? _

_Je l'ai trouvé dans la forêt interdite, et vu je suis nul en espagnol, j'ai prononcé ton nom et apparement elle te connait. Et toi aussi._

_Oui. Allons dans un endroit tranquille. _

_Il y a une salle dans les cachots qui ne sert pas, nous pouvons y aller._

Kaya ne lâcha pas la main de Severus, et il se vit contraint de marcher à côté d'elle. Lily les suivait souriant doucement à cette vue si peu courante. Pourtant elle n'arrêtait pas de se poser des questions au sujet de Kaya. Pourquoi était-elle ici? Elle n'avait pas encore l'âge pour rentrer à Poudlard.

Une fois arriver aux cachots, Lily put enfin poser ces questions. Pour plus de compréhension, elle lança un sort à Severus pour qu'il puisse comprendre.

_[Kaya, que fais-tu ici? Tu ne devais pas rester en Espagne?_

_[Lily, je ne veux pas y rester. Je ne l'aime pas. Elle a encore voulu recommencer. Je n'en peux plus. Elle me fatigue exprès pour que je ne puisse plus utiliser ma magie, comme cela elle pourra faire de moi ce qu'elle veux!_

_[Explique-toi, s'il-te-plait._

_[Elle n'arrête pas de me dire que la magie d'ici, de Poudlard, ne sert à rien. Elle veut m'envoyer à Durmstrang! Elle me donne des cours de magie noire. Et quand je suis épuisée elle m'envoie dans cette pièce si horrible et ses amis viennent! _

Kaya commença à pleurer, elle reprit la main de Severus et la serra le plus fort qu'elle pouvait. Le Serpentard eut de la peine pour elle. Il comprenait son récit. Il aurait aimé l'aider, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il le voulait.

_Pourquoi ne restes-tu pas ici, avec nous à Poudlard?_ Proposa Severus.

Lily le regarda choqué, et Kaya avec joie. La rousse n'en croyait pas ces oreilles, avait-elle bien entendu? Severus être gentil avec quelqu'un ??

_[Je voudrais bien, mais je ne sais pas si cela serait bien. Personne ne me connait et je n'ai pas l'âge pour rentrer dans cette école._

_Allons voir Dumledore pour lui demander. _

Severus regarda Lily, et celle-ci accepta. Sur le chemin du bureau du directeur, Lily demanda à Severus.

_Pourquoi fais-tu cela, Snape?_

_Je ne sais pas. J'ai... J'ai le sentiment qu'il faut que je fasse quelque chose pour elle. _

_Tu es bien étrange Severus Snape. _

Severus souria doucement, et Lily apprécia ce sourire. Peut-être que les Maraudeurs se sont trompés à son sujet, il pouvait être aimable et sympathique quand il voulait.

Arrivé devant la gargouille, les deux élèves dirent plusieurs mot de passe sans ni queue ni tête. Quand ils n'eurent plus d'idées, Kaya toqua doucement la statue.

_Mot de passe?_

_Yo quiero ver el directorio, por favor. _

La statue les laissa passer sous les regards ébahis de Severus et Lily.

_[ Tu aurais pu faire ça depuis longtemps!_

_[ Tu pouvais y penser non? A quoi te sert ta tête autrement?_

Ils montèrent les marches les séparant de Dumbledore. Lorsqu'ils furent devant la porte, Severus toqua doucement en regardant Lily. La porte s'ouvrit doucement, et le professeur McGonnagal et Dumbledore les regardèrent surpris.

_Bonjour professeur,_ commença Lily, _nous avons un quelque chose à vous demander._

_Allez-y mais d'abord qui est cette petite fille? _Demanda le directeur

_C'est au sujet d'elle, Monsieur,_ fit Severus,_ elle s'est échappé de chez elle pour fuir de la magie noire. Elle voudrait commencer ses études ici à Poudlard, une année en avance. _

_S'il vous plait, Monsieur, je.. c'est ma cousine espagnole, Kaya Locksley. _

_Miss Locksley, puis-je savoir ce qui vous à pousser à venir ici? _

Kaya regarda Severus et Lily paniqué par les paroles de l'homme. Avait-il dit non?

Lily se tourna vers elle et lui traduisit les paroles de l'homme. Kaya refusa de répondre, cet homme ne lui donnait pas confiance.

J_e suis désolée monsieur, mais elle ne veut pas répondre. Elle veux juste rester ici et avec Sn.. Severus._

Le professeur McGonnagal sembla surprise, mais ne pipa mot regardant la scène. Dumbledore se leva, et se mit à la hauteur de Kaya. Il enfonça son regard bleu dans celui de Kaya, mais il se vit confronter à un vrai mur. Son esprit était déjà bien fermer pour son âge.

_Bien, Miss Evans je vais accepter votre demande, mais en échange je veux que vous lui apprenniez notre langue durant l'année. Il prit le Choixpeau Magique et le posa sur la tête de Kaya._

_Kaya Locksley... Où vais-je te mettre? Ton âme est aussi noire que de l'encre de chine pourtant je perçois une confiance et un courage hors du commun. Serpentard ne conviendrait pour préparer ta vengeance mais Gryffondor te conviendrait tout aussi bien pour essayer de calmer ton âme. Ou veux-tu aller jeune Locksley?_

_[ Gryffondor _

_Tu veux allez dans cette maison, pourtant je suis convaincue que la maison des serpents te conviendrait. Tu es l'une des leurs. Tu es née avec le serpent. _

_[Si je suis l'une des leurs alors je peux essayer de dompter le lion. Je veux la maison Gryffondor._

_Très bien. GRYFFONDOR! _

Severus fut déçu lorsque le nom de sa maison honni fut prononcé. Kaya retira la Choixpeau et alla vers Severus. Elle le serra dans ses bras très fort.

_[ J'espère que tu resteras avec moi même si je suis dans une autre maison. Tu es mon ami si tu veux bien de moi je serais la._

Albus se leva et se dirigea vers Kaya. Il essaya de séparer les deux élèves mais la jeune Gryffondor résistait. Albus abandonna et se tourna vers sa collègue.

_Minerva je vais montrer a notre nouvelle élève son dortoir._

Lily traduisit pour Kaya, et celle-ci s'accrocha plus fortement à Severus. Elle ne voulait pas de lui, elle voulait rester avec Lily et son ami. Avait-_elle _raison au sujet de Dumbledore? Avait-_elle_ raison de dire que celui-ci était un fou?

_Disculpame profesor pero yo prefero que Severus mirame el dormitorio._

Albus regarda Minerva puis Lily. D'après son reste d'espagnol, Kaya déclinait son offre et préférait que cela soit Severus.

_Soit. Lily allez avec eux. Et n'oubliez pas vous deux.. Apprenez lui l'anglais._

_Bien professeur, répondirent les deux élèves. _

FIN FLASH BACK

Minerva, ce qui est arrivé à Kaya est remonte à bien longtemps. Avant même qu'elle ne rentre à Poudlard, c'est d'ailleurs l'une des raisons de son arrivée.

Fin du chapitre


End file.
